max_steel_rebootfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultralinks Attack
Ultralinks Attack is a game from the Official Website. The game was released in 2014, and consists in defeating Ultralinks in different stages, to later get points and upgrade the Turbo Modes. Turbo Modes and Upgrades In this game, you can transform into three differents Turbo Modes, being them Turbo Base Mode, Turbo Strength Mode, and Turbo Speed Mode. Each of those modes carry an special weapon, Turbo Base Mode carries the Turbo Blaster, Turbo Strength Mode carries the Turbo Drills, and Turbo Speed Mode carries the Turbo Lash. The modes can be also upgraded by gaining N-Tek Chips, which are vital to buy the upgrades. Altogether, there are four types of main upgrades, and other six that are optional, which upgrades the weapons that Max Steel carries, or give new abilities, like combos or dashs. The main four are: *'Defense:' Reduces the amount of damage taken. *'Turbo:' Increases your T.U.R.B.O Energy. *'Attack:' Increases your attack power. *'Speed:' Increases your movement speed. The other six are: *'Weapon Mode: '''Enables the D key to equip the Turbo Blaster / Turbo Drills / Turbo Lash. Further upgrades increase the damage and/or effect of the weapon. * '''Health Regeneration:' Speed up the rate that your health will regenerate. *'Turbo Regeneration:' Speed up the rate that your T.U.R.B.O Energy will regenerate. *'Dash Ability:' Unlocks the dash ability. Press F to quickly move in the current direction. A small amount of T.U.R.B.O Energy is used when activated. *'Quick Combo:' They are combos that can be quickly executed. **'Turbo Base Mode Version:' Unlock the A, A, D Turbo Combo. This combo concludes with a dashing Turbo elbow attack that knock down the enemies. **'Turbo Strength Mode Version:' Unlock the A, A, D Turbo Combo. This combo concludes with a dashing Turbo charged arm swing that knock down the enemies. ** Turbo Speed Mode Version: Unlock the A, A, D Turbo Combo. This combo concludes with a lightning fast punches that can deal massive damage. *'Strong Combo:' They are combos that enhances the abilities of the Turbofied weapons, with the exception of Turbo Speed Mode. **'Turbo Base Mode Version: '''Unlock the S, S, D Turbo Combo. This combo concludes with a dashing with a 5-round Turbo Blaster shot. **'Turbo Strength Mode Version:' Unlock the S, S, D Turbo Combo. This combo concludes with a seismic earthquake caused by smashing the Turbo Drills in the ground. **'Turbo Speed Mode Version:' Unlock the S, S, D Turbo Combo. This combo concludes with a heavy damaging back flip Turbo kick. Modes Tutorial In this mode, which is optional (you can even skip it), focuses in learning the basic commands of the game, for example, to attack, or change between Turbo Modes. Survival Mode It consists basically in defeating Evil Ultralinks to get points, so you can upgrade the Turbo Modes. In the last actualization of the game, Mattel workers added bosses in the survival mode, while they were only available in Hero Mode. Hero Mode In this mode, it consists in defeating the same Evil Ultralinks of the survival mode. However, you face them in different stages, being the first N-Tek, the second in Copper Canyon's canyons, and the third in Copper Canyon city. Each phase consists in five levels, only in three levels you face regular Ultralinks, and in the other two, you face the bosses. # '''Level 1:' Prism Link - Base Brawl # Level 2: Chomp Link - Canyon Chase # 'Level 3: 'Blast Link - Downtown Demolition Characters Heroes *Maxwell McGrath *Steel Villains *Prism Link *Chomp Link *Blast Link *Evil Ultralinks *Metal Elementor Trivia * Metal Elementor appears in this game, although that you can't fight against him. Category:Games Category:Internet Category:Website